The Secret Life of America's 7th Grade Girls
by Warrior-of-the-Flames
Summary: This is basicly a memoir of my life in 7th grade. This is dedicated to my friends, seeing as how they were the ones who inspiried me to right this. In a school filled with drama, a new girl is thrown into its midsts. What will happen?


The Secret Life of America's 7th Grade Girls

Part 1: Lazy Summer Days

0o0o

Wotf- Hello all! I have been asked by my buddies..

Nina: Hi! *Waves*

Olivia: Hi! :D

Rachel: …What? What are we doing?

Wotf- …Nothing Rachel. Anyways, I have been asked to write a story about all the drama at my school! This is a memoir, and is not going to be my normal writing. No, we're not going to turn into butterflies or something.. T-T I can say now though, this is a very large project and will have several parts.

Rachel: …Taco Republic. (Long story. XD)

Wotf: XD Anyways, I CAN say that EVERYTHING-

Nina: ABSOLUTLEY EVERYTHING

Wotf- Belongs to me and my friends. Because I don't own them.. 0,o

Olivia: Weird silence…

Wotf-…I'm just gonna start writing now. XD

0o0o

Hopping out of the car, Zoe looked around. _Wow._ She though._ For buying a house without actually seeing it, this is cool. _Her dad gave them some time to poke around, so obviously she went to the pool in the back. "Sweet." Zoe said, looking in it.

"..Wait.. what is that?!" She looked at the little robot moving around the pool. (I honestly thought that at first glance it was a seal or something! XD)

"…That's a pool cleaner Zoe."

"…Ohhhhh…"

0o0o

…**Let's say a week later.. XD**

0o0o

Zoe was in her P.J.'s when she heard the door bell ring. There was a large mob of girls at her door, ranging in ages from (I'm totally guessing from memory here… 0,o) 12-16. The one that looked about her age had blond hair and brown eyes. She had a pretty face, and was slightly tan. (Wotf- Were you tan Nina? Nina:.. I don't know.. D:) They said something about a game called.. Midnight was it? Zoe couldn't tell. Her mind was focused on remembering an important thing she was supposed to be doing. _Oh yeah.._ She thought. _I'm supposed to be writing Fanfiction…_ (This is honestly what I was thinking! XD(Plus I was talking to Chinami (Emily) on the phone.)) As her mom closed the door, Zoe sped back up the stairs and grabbed the phone.

"(Breathing heavily) Oh my God Emily guess what?!"

"Why are you breathing heavily, and what?"

"I just ran up the stairs at like 20 miles per hour, and this group of girls came from…somewhere in our neighborhood, and there was one that looked my age."

"What's her name?"

"…(Thinking) Nina! That's what it was."

"I see. Did your meeting go better than the one with those other two people?"

"Well, if you mean by Noah not screwing it up, then yeah. It wasn't really a meeting though."

"Ah."

"...Emily doesn't care."

"Yup."

"Wait, you don't?"

"…Wait what?"

"IDIOT. (Hits head.)"

0o0o

**Let's say.. (was it 3 days? I don't know.) later.**

0o0o

Her mom was telling her about how she should get out and go talk to that "Nice little girl down the street". (Yes Nina, that's what she described you as. XD) All Zoe really wanted to do was unpack enough to find her bathing suit. Then, she would go swimming. Although.. It would be good to know some people going into school. Sighing, she asked her brother were Ed's house was. (All people will be described in the end. :D) Conveniently, the door bell rang. Sighing, she but a smile on and opened the door, expecting another adult to come with cookies, say how cute she was, and leave. (God! I HATE that about moving!!) To her surprise it was the girl and her mother. Blinking, she sighed to herself.

"Hi." (Zoe)

"Hello! You must be the new girl! Nina came over her a while ago and said you looked nice!" (Nina's Mom)

"…So, what's your name?" (Nina.)

"Oh. It's Zoe."

"Well, Hi then." (Nina.)

At this point, My mom came in and began talking to Nina's mom. I hoped my mom wouldn't eat her alive with questions. I gestured Nina to follow, and walked up to my room.

"Yeah um, ignore.."

"Oh my gosh! Your room is pink."

"I was just gonna say that I don't like pink, but sure. Let's go with that. The bathroom is worse though."

Nina poked her head in the bathroom.

"Polka dots!"

"..Yeah."

(That day I was wearing kinda dark clothing… XD)

"We were gonna paint the room peach, and the bathroom periwinkle, but we never got around to it."

"I see."

0o0o

30 Minutes later.

0o0o

After talking to Nina, I placed her under the "Bubbly, nice person" group. We became friends in that short time, and I talked about to her about the pool. She said she could live underwater, and I felt the same. It's cool under there. So we decided that she would go ask her mom if she could go get her bathing suit from her house, then go swimming. Her mom agreed, still talking to my mom. So me and Nina walked down to her house, still chatting.

Arriving at her house, I have to say, it was awesome. And it had a red door! (Red's my favorite color. :D) We walked into her house, and my oversensitive eyes noticed a flash of black. I saw a cat jump up onto the table, pawing at seemingly nothing. I started at the feline curiously.

"Oh. That's Oreo. She trying to catch a bug."

"..Is that normal?"

"For Oreo, yeah."

"Oh, okay."

I then heard a woof, and a yellow lab came padding up into the room.

"Puppy!"

"Yup. That's Sunny."

"Hi Sunny."

I then proceeded to pet the dog called Sunny, and I didn't even notice when Nina left and came back with a bag. Blinking, I noticed she didn't have the mysterious bag before. It clicked in my head that while I was petting Sunny she already got her stuff.

"You ready?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Let's go then."

0o0o

Wotf-That's all I feel like writing right now. T-T Deal.

Nina-Are you always this rude to everyone?

Wotf- Yes.

Olivia-…And they read your stories?

Wotf-Yes.

Rachel- Were are the free snacks?

Wotf-Yes… wait what?

0o0o

Ed- Nina's brother.

Rachel-Friend, hasn't been introduced yet.

Olivia- Friend, hasn't been introduced yet. (Sorry guys. XD)

Emily-Bff, lived with me in VA. (Person on the phone.. T-T Emily: Yo.)

Willy- The pool cleaner. (My brother named it… don't ask. XD)

Noah-Freaky younger brother.

Josh-Some-what cool older brother.

Mom-..My mom..? 0,o

0o0o

Hope you liked it!

~Warrior-of-the-Flames


End file.
